The Cure For Shyness
by Sonicthundershock
Summary: Sonic Thunder Shock is a very shy pony. He meets the Mane 6 and falls in love with Fluttershy, however his friends don't make things easy and when he gets involved with a German-Russian army and a conspiracy to take Celestia things get worse. Will he get over his shyness and restore peace in Equestria? (Real world references made)


**Chapter 1: A date with fate**

It was a beautiful spring day in Ponyville, a couple of weeks after the Winter wrap-up. The mane six were on their normal activities: Twilight was on the library with Spike, Rainbow Dash was slacking on the clouds, Applejack was working in Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity was on the Carousel Boutique, Pinkie Pie was at Sugar cube corner, and Fluttershy was... Well, Fluttershy was waiting for somepony at the train station. Maybe she was the only one doing something not-so-normal.

A white mare with ruby-colored eyes, a blue mane with cyan stripes , blue and cyan tail and a music note cutie mark asked: "What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy noted "Oh, hi, Vinyl Scratch. I'm waiting... For my... My..."

"Your..."

"My... New apprentice"

"What? New apprentice? Since when?"

"Since I decided to enter the master-apprentice pony program."

"I never thought of you with an apprentice"

"I think its time to stop being so shy and give a try to a program that can help me to meet somepony who wants to do the same as I."

"Well, I am in that program too" said Vinyl Scratch

"Really?"

"Yeah. When do you think our apprentices will arrive, Fluttershy?"

"I don't know, I've been waiting since very early..."

"I think they will arrive soon. Lets wait for them while waiting in there." Vinyl Scratch pointed at two chairs and a table.

"Oh, ahh, ok" said Fluttershy as both moved.

Meanwhile, inside of the train, two colts were chatting as they packed their things in their bags

"Why we're going to Ponyville, again?" Asked a blue pegasus, with blue eyes and deep blue mane with black surrounding and a tail with the same colors, his cutie mark was an opened book with a pen inside of it.

"I'm going to the auditions for the Ponyville Baseball Team, and YOU are going to give me moral support on that, as always" Answered a green unicorn with green eyes and a black mane and tail, both surrounded by a deep purple, his cutie mark was a Baseball.

"Yeah, I'm sorry the last 3 cities we visited for that already had their teams complete." Said the blue pegasus with a grin on his face

"Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and now Canterlot. But, actually, I have a good feeling about Ponyville, Dude."

"Well feelings aren't always correct"

"Just trust in me. You know who I am..."

"Meteor Soul, the only colt with a baseball-related cutie mark that doesn't belongs to any team" said the pegasus with a look of sarcasm

"Sonic Thunder Shock, the only 15 year-old colt who never kissed a filly" said Meteor Soul returning the same look.

"Wh-whaaat?" Said Sonic Thunder shock with his voice on a higher pitch

"Oh, admit it, Sonic, nopony have kissed you ever!"

"It's just... That I..." Said Sonic nervously. "I can do it whenever I want!"

Meteor looked at him with and indifferent look."Oh, come on! You don't..."

The train stopped. They were interrupted by somepony saying: "Ponyville! We arrived to Ponyville!"

"It seems we're already there" said Meteor Soul

"Ok. Let's go, then!" Answered Sonic.

"But don't you think this conversation is over."

"Mhm" replied the pegasus with a smirk.

Both Ponies took their packs and galloped to the exit. In their way out, a light-pink pegasus, with curled pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and no cutie mark accidentally bumped over Sonic Thunder Shock.

"Agh!" He gasped as he fell down. The pink mare fell down too.

"I'm sorry!" Said the pink mare while standing up.

"No problem." Said Sonic picking up his bag.

"Come on, Sonic" shouted Meteor already at the exit door. "We have to go to register on the hotel"

"Yeah, lets go!" Said Sonic as he flew to the door. The pink mare looked at him and continued with her way.

Fluttershy and Vinyl Scratch saw the train doors opening and a huge amount of ponies got down of it.

"Ok goodbye for now, Fluttershy. I've to look for my new apprentice." Said Vinyl Scratch as she walked to the crowd.

"Oh... Ah... Goodbye" quietly said Fluttershy as she saw the crowd growing bigger and Vinyl disappearing in it.

Then, she saw two colts discussing.

"What do you mean with 'where's the map?', Meteor?! You were supposed to bring it!" Shouted Sonic angrily

"Don't worry, we just have to ask for some directions"

"To whom?"

"What about her?" Asked Meteor Soul pointing to Fluttershy. Sonic nodded.

"Ok, you go"

"Why me?"

"Because you forgot the map!"

"Mmm" Meteor Soul was thinking for a while.

"Well, I will go. Anyway, I think you don't even have the courage of asking her for directions."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Prove it! Go and ask her where is the Ponyville hotel."

"Ok,ok I'll go." Sonic started heading to where Fluttershy was

He looked at her; a light-yellow pegasus with light-pink mane and tail, blue eyes, her cutie mark were three pink butterflies."Actually, she's pretty, but I'm not scared. " Sonic said to himself "This is going to be easy, I'm not going to ask her to go on a date with me, I'll just go and say: 'Hi, can you tell me where is the Ponyville Hotel?' And then go away. Piece of cake!". He was too concentrated on his thoughts, that he was not paying attention to where he was going and he stopped walking just in front of the light-yellow Pegasus' face.

"Ah, excuse me?" Said Fluttershy in confusion

"Oh, pardon me." Sonic took some steps back "I just wanted to ask you..." The colt felt he was out of breath when he saw the beautiful mare completely. Fluttershy just remembered how scared she was of talking with strangers, she thought of leaving, but there was something in that colt that made her unable to move.

"To...to... Ask me... What?" She nervously said

Sonic was thinking: "Come on! Just ask her where the Hotel is and end with this!" Finally he breathed deeply and said: "I just wanted to ask you... If you want to go on a date with me?" Fluttershy's face turned red

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He thought "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! SHE'S GOING TO SAY NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Fluttershy finally answered, "I don't use to date strangers, in fact, I don't use to date anypony..."

"Here it comes. Here comes the 'NO'" Sonic thought

"But... Ahh... I don't think is a bad Idea"

"Is she saying yes?!" Sonic thought again "No, it's not possible"

"Lets meet at Sugar cube Corner on Friday... I mean... If you are ok with that" Fluttershy finally added.

"G...gr...great."Said Sonic still in shock

"What's your name, by the way?"

"S...s... Sonic Thunder Shock, or just Sonic for short."

"Ok, Sonic, I'm..." Fluttershy said her name as quietly as when she met Twilight Sparkle for first time. However, Sonic was so concentrated in the words of the beautiful filly that he recorded that name in his memory: 'Fluttershy'

"Ok Fluttershy, see you on Friday." Sonic said as he flew to where Meteor Soul was.

"What she said?" Meteor asked as they both saw Fluttershy flying away.

"I've also got a good feeling about Ponyville" Sonic said smiling.

"Did you ask her about the Hotel?"

"Oops"

Fluttershy was happily flying to her house, she felt a little embarrassed but she felt like she did the correct decision. But the happiness didn't lasted, she felt something cold in her chest.

"Oh, no. I forgot about my apprentice!"

Fluttershy rushed back to the train station. There she saw a billboard with the names of everypony who was in the program and to the left, the name of the corresponding apprentices.

"Ivypetals" she read

"Excuse me, did you say my name?" Asked the same pink pegasus from the train encounter with Sonic Thunder Shock.

"Are you Ivypetals, my apprentice?"

"Are you my new teacher, Fluttershy?"

They looked at each other.

"Oh, I'm so happy I finally found you, Ivypetals!"

"Me too, Ms. Fluttershy."

"Oh, just call me Fluttershy."

"Ok, Fluttershy. Shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah let's go home"

Fluttershy felt relief when the conversation ended. Both mares went to Fluttershy's house. They talked.

"So, you are going to date a guy you just meet?"

"Ye...yes" said Fluttershy a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Ahhh, well I'm actually a little nervous"

"Ok, let's talk about something else"

"Oh, uhmm, its a little late. Let's sleep and talk tomorrow"

"Oh, ok"

After a few minutes, Ivypetals fell asleep. Fluttershy thought about her date: "I'm so nervous! Maybe this is a bad idea"

In the hotel room, Sonic and Meteor were getting ready to sleep.

"Dude, you finally got a date with a filly. I'm so proud of you."

"No, this is a bad idea. I don't know a thing about Fluttershy.

"Well, you know her name." Meteor Soul grinned.

"Be serious, dude. What if she is not what I think"

"You'll have to go and see. You have to take risks if you want to find true love. Dude, go to that date and give a good impression."

"You're right. I'll go and be the nicest colt she'd ever meet."

"That's the spirit!" Meteor grabbed his pillow and put it under his head. "Good night"

"Good night" said Sonic and then he turned of the light and fall on his bed.

"Maybe this was not a bad idea after all."


End file.
